


ART: One man's pain is another man's joy

by LFB72



Series: ART:  MERLIN GIFTS [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin is sick and falls asleep in the cellar, Agravaine makes the most of finding him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: One man's pain is another man's joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smcstrav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smcstrav/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Overlooked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485331) by [Smcstrav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smcstrav/pseuds/Smcstrav). 



> This was for Smcstrav and her wonderful whumpy story 'Overlooked'

[ ](https://imgur.com/sgtERBF)


End file.
